The invention relates to staplers, and more particularly to powered staplers.
Powered staplers are well known and allow a user to staple sheets without any significant manual input of force to the stapler. The user simply inserts the sheets to be stapled between the magazine and the anvil, and a staple is automatically, or at the press of a button, dispensed to fasten the sheets together. Electric staplers are typically powered by an AC current supply, and thus are plugged into an outlet near the user""s workspace. The stapler commonly rests on the user""s desktop or countertop such that the magazine and the anvil are spaced apart vertically to define a substantially horizontal sheet infeed slot. Sheets to be stapled are inserted into the slot in a substantially horizontal direction.
Prior art electric staplers have disadvantages, especially when used in environments requiring high-volume stapling, such as office services departments, copy rooms, and the like. In these high-volume applications, the user is typically standing at a counter or a desk and must often bend down to align the sheets with the horizontal infeed slot. As a result, efficiency and productivity can be reduced.
To overcome this problem, the invention provides an electric stapler and adjustable base assembly. The base assembly includes a cradle and a holster that is movable with respect to the cradle. A portion of the stapler is received in the holster such that the stapler and the holster can be moved with respect to the cradle between a first position, wherein the stapler is supported in a first orientation with respect to the cradle, to a second position, wherein the stapler is supported in a second orientation with respect to the cradle. The orientation of the infeed slot of the stapler changes between the first and second positions, allowing the user to orient the stapler as desired for more efficient stapling. The base includes detents that allow it to be secured in the first and second positions and can also include additional stapling positions.
The base assembly can rest directly on a horizontal work surface or, alternatively, can be mounted on other surfaces, such as nearby walls or other vertical members of the desk or counter. The base assembly therefore enables the stapler to be stored in out-of-the way, yet accessible locations. The power cord can be plugged directly into the base, or, when the stapler is removed from the holster, the power cord can be plugged directly into the stapler.
The base assembly can include an electrical connector electrically connected to a power supply such that when the stapler is supported by the base, the connector is coupled to the stapler to provide power to the stapler. Preferably, the electrical connector is on the holster and the electrical connector is electrically connected to a power supply cord plugged into the cradle. A flexible conductor can be connected between the power supply cord and the electrical connector to maintain an electrical connection between the holster and the cradle during movement of the holster.
The invention also provides a method of using a stapler assembly having a stapler and a base. The method includes coupling the stapler to the base (e.g., a holster) such that the stapler is in a first position with respect to the base, and stapling a plurality of sheets while the stapler is in the first position. While the stapler is coupled to the base, the stapler is moved (e.g., pivoted) to a second position with respect to the base, and a plurality of sheets is stapled while the stapler is in the second position.
The invention also provides a method of using a stapler assembly having an electric stapler and a base. The base includes an electrical connector electrically connected to a power supply cord plugged into the base. The method includes coupling the stapler to the base, inserting the connector into the stapler to provide power to the stapler, and stapling a plurality of sheets.
In one aspect of the invention, the base includes a holster, and coupling the stapler to the base includes inserting the stapler into the holster. Preferably, inserting the stapler into the holster includes inserting the connector into the stapler to provide power to the stapler. Further preferably, inserting the connector into the stapler occurs automatically and substantially simultaneously with the insertion of the stapler into the holster. In another aspect of the invention, the method further includes uncoupling the stapler from the base, unplugging the power supply cord from the base, plugging the power supply cord directly into the stapler, and stapling a plurality of sheets while the stapler is uncoupled from the base.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.